


Complicated

by onyxoverride



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Creampie, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Proceed with caution, Pseudo-Incest, Step-Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxoverride/pseuds/onyxoverride
Summary: 🤰anon said: “Step Brother Porco would act like he doesn’t give a fuck about you and the new parent when you move in. He avoids you whenever he can and you feel bad because you just want to tag along right? You didn’t so anything wrong right?…”Basically, you’re so stressed because of him and can’t get off, eventually you confront him and one thing leads to another…"
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: pseudo-incest, step-bro/step-sis, Fem Masturbation, Male masturbation, voyeurism, a hint of dacryphilia, degrading, some spitting, some pussy eating, dirty talk, creampie
> 
> do not like, do not read. 
> 
> Also, I saw someone recommend one of my fics on TikTok which is fine! However, do not recommend my Tumblr on there OR my darker fics like this. By this, I also mean don't allude to me that I write darker fics of this nature on TikTok. Thank you for respecting that, enjoy! Ao3 just has a better setup for recommending specific fics without having to see my darker content.

He would ignore you so much, doesn’t give you a sliver of attention and if he does it’s half-assed. It hurts. You’re trying to be nice to him, to be good, to try to involve him in your life at least a bit. But he brutally pushes you away from him, refusing to indulge you in his life.

He's doesn't even look your direction much, his step-sister who is a year younger than him in college. But at the same time, he's so possessive. Doesn't want you to go near any boys, especially his baseball teammates. Makes you avoid him so you can avoid his friends because they’re nothing but menaces when it comes to pretty little things like you. Sometimes he’s a little mean because he can’t stand it. He can’t stand that he’s even attracted to you because now you are his  _ step-sister _ . He’s not allowed to like you. But his friends technically are. 

It doesn’t get easier when almost every night he can hear you through the thin walls. You’re lucky his dad's bedroom is on the bottom level of the house and not the top of it, otherwise, they’d hear your moans too and he wouldn’t be able to stand that. He’s the only one who should hear them. _ Only him _ . 

You sound so submissive -- small little moans, rustling sheets, and groans of frustration. A small buzzing too, so that must be a toy you got at some point. Which sends his blood rushing to his cock way too quick he almost gets dizzy. 

When he first started to hear your little escapades in the middle of the night he shoved earphones in his ears so quick before he can get any more aroused by your sounds. Eventually, though, it starts to weigh on his mind and the build of sexual tension after the first time he heard you, so he started giving in. It’s not like you can hear him, he makes sure of that, shoves his shirt in his mouth to keep it out of the way and his moans muffled. When your moans get a little more breathy he strokes his cock quick so he cums right when it sounds like you finish. It leaves his chest a mess and he has to waddle to the bathroom afterward. He doesn’t know you can still hear him a bit through the walls. 

He may have been meaner than necessary this morning. Maybe telling you “Just shut up,” wasn’t the best response to your hesitant ‘ _ good morning. _ ’ He was getting a little too caught up in pushing you away, seeing your sad face does hurt his heart but he just needs this barrier between you two, otherwise... 

It felt like there was a stone in your stomach all day and a pit in your throat, and you still had to go to some classes like normal. As if you weren’t on the verge of tears all day. Porco didn’t need to be so mean, you didn’t do anything wrong, did you? Sure, you don’t like your mom marrying someone else and shifting your whole life either but did you, the one who is unwillingly caught up in this as well, deserve to be treated this harshly? By the time you get home you’ve decided you’re going to just lay in bed the rest of the day. You don’t want to cry over him, he doesn’t deserve it but you are still hurt at the end of the day, and you also feel bad that he has to deal with a new half of family he didn’t even like. 

It’s dark already, you heard Porco come home from baseball practice hours ago and now it’s what? Your clock says sometime around eleven, maybe, you think, just maybe playing with yourself like usual will help ease this built-up stress. It’s not like you’ve been able to cum ever since you’ve moved into this house because of the stress, but the momentary escapes into pleasure help. 

The little tie-dye patterned vibrator that you got when you were eighteen sits in a special little bag in your dresser, it’s served you well so far despite how cheap it is. But it just isn’t hitting the right spots, the pit in your stomach that's been settling over the day is getting in the way, no matter how much you try it just doesn’t feel right. Porco’s been ready to hear your moans since he’s gotten back, sitting on his bed that’s pressed to the wall that separates the two of you and basking in your little whimpers. You can already hear his breathy groans already, it’s shocking the audacity he has to jack it to you when he’s so mean at the same time.

The amount of solutions you’re trying to come up with that don’t involve confronting Porco is astounding. No, you know you need to speak with him, and you won’t be able to feel okay unless you do, okay enough to cum at least. And it’s not like you can go to your mom or step-dad with this, you’re both adults, you can work it out. 

Even Porco is surprised when your moans die down quicker than usual and he can hear your footsteps and your bedroom door shut, what's more surprising is the shy knock at his door that leaves him scrambling to shove his cock back in his underwear and throwing a pair of pants on, no use for a shirt if you just want something quick and he can just shoo you away. 

_ Ah, fuck. _ You look so sweet standing there, shrinking on yourself when he opens the door. “ _ What? _ ” His voice is filled with frustration and almost deadpan like when he usually talks to you. He isn’t really processing that you can still see his hard-on, but you aren’t really looking at him, you are more focused on your toes. That pit in your throat makes this hard. He crosses his arms, “Spit it out,” his tone his gentler this time, he just wants to go back to jacking it to the thought of you in a space where he doesn't need to feel guilt for being attracted to his step-sister. 

“Did I do something wrong?” He tilts his head at the question because no, of course you didn’t- “You’re-” your voice trembles with unshed tears that tease the edges of your eyelashes. “You’re really mean-” your body shakes with an involuntary sob. You really didn’t want to cry in front of him but this stress has been pawing at the back of your head all day so. “-and it really hurts, okay?” 

This wasn’t even half of what you wanted to say, it’s inelegant and you’re not sure if Porco is even listening. He is, and his heart is tearing apart that he’s hurt you this far, to come crying to him about how mean he is. He hesitates to bring his arms around you, but he does, pushing you into his naked chest, arms wrapping around you more gentle than you expected. His chin rests on the top of your head, he really does feel bad, horrible. 

“That’s not-” He sighs and rubs your sobbing back softly, “That’s not it... I’m sorry.” 

You’re wiping away more tears as your crying calms down into soft sniffles while he holds you. “Then why?” You look so cute, looking up to him with puffy eyes and a still trembling lip. He doesn’t mean to find your post-crying face hot, he thinks maybe it’s just because you are hot in general.

“I-” He shouldn’t say it, he really shouldn’t. He has to juggle the options of telling someone you shouldn’t like that you like them and let it be awkward or come up with a shit excuse and watch any chance of any form of a relationship slip through his fingers. “It’s just complicated.” He scratches the back of his head, jostling his hair that’s falling with the remnants of gel at least keeping it behind his ears. 

“Complicated enough to bully me? For what reason?” You don’t get it. Well you do get it to an extent but the question is, is he mean to you because he likes it or because he wants to intentionally make you hate him? 

At this point, you’re just frustrated. But he squeezes his arms around you and pulls you into his room. He hasn’t said anything so you speak instead, “The sooner we get this solved, the sooner I can masturbate and actually cum.”

He freezes and pulls back to look you in the eyes, “W-what?” It’s completely different from the ‘what’ he greeted you with, it’s breathy and laced with an undertone of lust. 

“Porco, I know you hear me through the walls. I’m just tired of you being mean, and not being able to cum. It’s frustrating and rude at this point.” You give him a stern look while he looks down in shock which turns dark quick. 

“You do, huh? You knew this whole time?” He’s stalking towards you, slowly leading the backs of your thighs to the bed until you can do nothing but sit on it. “But you continued? Knowing I could hear your desperate slutty little whines through the wall?” His hand settles on the back of your neck where he can feel your flushed skin and so you can look up at him, craning your neck because he’s still standing over you. His remaining bulge is at your eye level, straining his pajama pants. You don’t answer, just gulp loudly at his aggression. 

“Do you know why I am so mean to you?” He leans down to your neck, effectively trapping you against him and the bed with no chance of escape. Honestly, you don’t want to run, you’re still wet from your earlier endeavors and this isn’t helping. “It’s because I need you to stay away from me otherwise I’d bend you over every time I see you.” Your thighs twitch and you hope he doesn’t catch it, but he does. 

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” This time he’s expecting an answer, an answer you don’t want to give. So you just avoid his eyes as he sets a knee on the bed so he hangs over you more. “ _ Answer. Me. _ ” It’s intimidating, so you let out a pitiful “yes!” 

Porco’s satisfied with that. He pushes your shoulder harshly which flops you against his bed and situates the both of you in the center, your thighs accenting his own muscular ones. “Porco, I-”

“If you don’t want this I’ll stop. Otherwise, shut up.” The grip he has on your thighs is bruising, it brings you to the realization that you do, you desperately want this. Your built frustration from being unable to cum and other stressors weighs you down, Porco can probably fix it, right? He has to fix a lot right now. So you keep your mouth firmly shut while he waits for his cue to stop, to pause everything and kick you out of his room. But the cue never drops, so he gives you a dirty smirk. “Little whore. You wanna get fucked by your step-brother, huh?” He has no right mocking you for this, he’s the one who’s sinned in the first place. He’s slipping off your pajama shorts and lets out a low whistle at your lack of panties covering your slick cunt. “Knocking on my door ‘n crying but you didn’t even bother to put panties on? So wet, too.” He spits onto your hole, watching it clench and pull in the offending liquid into your cunt. Your knees are almost to your chest, his rough hands spreading your legs wide for him to see. The little whimpers you’re letting out as he manhandles you spur him on to lap at your clit, dipping his tongue into your hole. 

“ _ Fuck _ -” you let out a squeak of a moan as he dives into your cunt, you want to reach your hands into his hair but you can’t with how he’s pressing your legs open and your back into the bed. You were already worked up before but the erotic and taboo nature of everything sends you closer, a teasing orgasm blurring your vision until he pulls away. 

“Wait! I was close-” He cuts you off with a dark glare and a chuckle. “Oh, sorry. That was for me so you don’t hurt my dick, that wasn’t for you.” To be real, it was both, to slick you up so he doesn’t hurt your insides. But the cocky lilt and degradation send your cunt clenching around nothing. 

He leans over your face and finally kisses you, sloppy and wet and tastes like your cunt. Holding your head in place so he can lead the kiss, leaving blistering bites at your lips. You slip your arms around his neck and  _ now  _ you can ruffle his hair as he kisses you breathless. He leans back just a bit and now you can process the plain of his chest, all muscle built from sports practice and the same with his legs, you realize, as he takes off his undergarments. 

He taps his cock on your mound, making lewd wet noises because of how wet you are, “Aren’t you going to beg?” He responds to your weak whines with a quirk of his eyebrow and a sultry smirk. 

“I- Porco, please.” He coos but he needs more and gives you a look to continue. “P-please help me cum, please- I need it-” He lets out a loud laugh that sends a spike of panic down your spine. It should be fine, your parents shouldn’t be able to hear this and even if they could it’s just a laugh as far as they know. 

You squirm under his gaze, “Look at you, begging for your step-brother's dick.” Another wet tap to your clit, “It’s pathetic, _ so cute _ .” Your nails are digging into his bicep on the arm that's staying at your side as he pushes his cock in slowly, letting out gasping curses until he’s balls deep. “You’re fuckin’-” he rolls his hips into you while he’s stuck flush to your cunt, making everything feel even deeper, “- _ tight _ .” Your pussy fluttering sporadically around the base of his cock as you moan pathetically underneath him. 

You can’t even think, it feels like his thrusts are rattling your bones and brain, making you a stupid moaning mess underneath him, nails leaving red scratches into his arm that have even more of his blood rushing to his dick. His hand groping roughly at your chest leaves you whining from his manhandling affection. Slick, wet sounds echo across the room, part of his brain panics because it might be too loud especially combined with his bed creaking in tandem with his deep thrusts. But the rest of him is basking in how destroyed he has you, whining and moaning for his dick. And the sight of you cute cunt being speared by his cock?  _ Fuck _ , Porco can feel the steady rise of an orgasm wash over him, he leans over you, a hand clamped over your mouth to stop your open-mouthed moans as he pushes his head into your neck to try to muffle his. It makes your legs be pushed closer to your chest, cunt tightening around him as you approach your own orgasm steadily, you were close before but now? It’s the quickest most satisfying orgasm that snaps in your belly, leaving you moaning loudly against his hand as he keeps drilling into you. Your cum only adds to the pornographic sounds coming from where the two of you are connected. 

His eyes roll to the back as your pussy tightens around his cock in a vice as you cream around it, your moans vibrating his thick hand as he breathes you push out of your nose brush over his fingers. The weak post-orgasmic whimpers he pushes out of you while he continues to use your cunt are the sweetest he’s ever heard. 

_ He can cum inside _ , he remembers that whole month you complained about getting an IUD so you can’t get pregnant, he can cream inside you, right? He turns his head to see your fucked-out expression, if anything it only sends him closer, “Can I- inside?” He can’t even utter out a full sentence, it’s like your cunt is so tight it’s making him stupid, but you get the point. He doesn’t take off his hand over your mouth, so you give him a nod as your eyes shine at the idea. 

He’s whispering more filth into your shoulder, about how “of course you want to be filled up with cum, fuckin’ whore,” and how “you have such a sloppy slutty cunt, letting me finish inside you.” Until he finally fills you up, pushing in dick flush into your cunt, balls squishing against your ass, like he was in the beginning. The wet slaps finally stop as his thighs quiver, cum flooding your still clenching hole. 

After he catches some of his breath, he finally lets his hand fall from your mouth, damp because of your moans. He continues to lay over you as you both catch your breath. He finally pulls back, pulling his dick out of you with a lewd squelch that leaves you embarrassed underneath his gaze. He freezes to watch his cum be pushed out of your clenching hole,  _ fuck _ , that’s a sight. Especially with how fucked out and pretty you look. If the post-orgasmic feeling could be turned into a painting it would be you, and your tired, dick-drunk expression. 

“I told you it was complicated.” He lets out a breathless chuckle as he strokes up your sides, leaning down again to embrace you. Softness contrasting how he fucked you. 

  
  



End file.
